Futami Akabane
|color2 = |Name = Futami Akabane |Kanji = 赤羽根双海 |Roumaji = Akabane Futami |Aliases = Futami Futami-occhan Priest Futamin Akabane Futami-san Futami-kun Akabane-kun |Image = Akabane Futami Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Good job? No job is more comfortable and easy~" |Gender = Male |Age = 25 |BT = B |Bday = March 30th |Height = 6'1" or 185 cm |Weight = 61 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Brother |Hobby = Ikebana |FFood = Apples |LFood = French Bread |CV = Yuuma Uchida |Signature = }} Futami Akabane (赤羽根双海 Akabane Futami) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Lancelot, which was the sixth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Futami is known for being a slacker, with a living life of a NEET. Because of this, his high school classmates Issei Todoroki and Takamichi Sanzenin dragged him into the world of show business. Flower arrangement is his strong point since his family is the head of an IkebanaThe art of Japanese flower arrangement, with formal display according to strict rules; Ike means Arrange and Bana, originally Hana, means Flower. school. However, his parents were extremely strict on his standards. For this reason, he left home and lived as a NEET. Futami has an inseparable relationship with the producer and often has her treat him to meals. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **My name is Futami Akabane~ Before becoming an I-chu I have always been an unemployed NEET. Eh, am I still a NEET? No~ *''How did you become an idol?'' **It was a situation where I had no choice but to work. Since I'm a person that can do it if he tries I have to work harder~ *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **Issei is scary while Takamichi is domineering. I'm the most refreshing, right? By the way, the past me was able to get pretty along with those two! Personality Futami is a laid-back, happy-go-lucky man who doesn't like things that are even the slightest bit tiresome and will steer clear of anything he considers bothersome shamelessly. He's often a target of anger and dissatisfaction from the other members of his unit and the producer for lazying around all day and possessing not a hint of motivation for seemingly anything, but it doesn't seem to greatly concern him at all. Futami believes that relaxing and doing things at one's own pace is the key to everything and wouldn't mind if someone bought food for him everyday. He loves sloths and can be seen smoking from time to time. Appearance Futami has brown messy hair that often sticks out along with wavy and uneven bangs that cup his face. He has droopy, green eyes that often make him appear sleepy. Along with wearing a lot of green he often wears shirts with sloths on them. Voiced Lines |Scout = Spare me from the bothersome things, okay? I can't leave it to you two and go home? |Idolizing = I want Namakemono'sJapanese for the animal Sloth. Nama-chan refers to this. Futami owns a large collection of Sloth shaped / patterned items. merchs~ |Reg1 = It's not like I don't want to do it? It's just that it's a pain~ |Reg2 = Good job? No job is more comfortable and easy~ |Reg3 = Why is french bread so hard... It tires my jaws. |Reg4 = Issei and Takamichi are trying hard for me, I'll have to say my gratitude |Reg5 = Pay utmost attention to your health. Just do it at leisure pace like me. |Reg6 = It's better to speak honestly about bothersome things~ |Reg7 = What are you getting all hasty about? Don't get impatient, let's just do it slowly. |Reg8 = As long as I haven't find the something that suits me, working just means loss to me. |Reg9 = I'll work if I can get Nama-chan's merch~ |Reg10 = Yo! Youngsters, please keep it up~ Like that, please fight on for my parts too~ |Aug1 = It's hot... I want to turn on the cooler... But the electricity turned off! |Aug2 = If it's this hot, the most ecological thing that we can do is idling at home and do nothing. |Sep1 = For a rabbit to go to the moon and make mochi.. They sure are hardworking, huh. |Sep2 = The heat's finally slowing down... I can sleep peacefully in this cool autumn weather~ |Oct1 = I like Halloween. I can get sweets even if I just stand still~ |Oct2 = I won't be me if I work, right? There is nothing good about that sort of me! |Nov1 = Autumn has just the right temperature. When winter comes around, I won't be able to sleep since it's too cold. |Nov2 = Maybe I should show off my artistic skill in arranging flowers~ |Dec1 = Winter apples are a special thing you know? You should try some too. |Dec2 = Merry Christmas! Next year I will surely get serious! |Jan1 = Speak of New Year, kotatsu and mikan is a must! As long as I have these two, I can get through January! |Jan2 = Hatsumode? Ngh~ I don't want to get out of my house~ |Feb1= Eh? Chocolate? Heeh you prepared it! You're skilled too~ |Feb2= Everyone says that Issei is scary but is he really that scary? |Mar1=This is a gift from me for white day. It's not handmade, but will you take it? |Mar2=Hmm! Eating an apple while looking at the cherry blossoms is really special~♪ |Apr1=It started becoming completely warm. Now's the best time to laze around! |Apr2=Producer, I'll give it my best and work! Well, it's a lie though |May1= Oh, it's the Koinobori's. From Wikipedia They sure are hard-working for floating day and night~ |May2= You get tired just by moving during the rainy season. I wanna slack off... |Jun1-16=Years sure pass by in the blink of an eye |Jun2-16=Oh, it's time to change clothes. I have to put them in order but I don't feel like moving at all |Jul1= Shall we go together to the summer festival? It feels like it would be fun if you're with me too~ |Jul2= Guu~ Hn, eh? Why am I buried by sand? Get me out~ |2Sep1= Issei is that sake you got from Toya-kun~? Give me some too♪ |2Sep2= The beer and the dangos are delicious~! The Tsukimi is the best~! |2Oct1= I have to wear an Halloween costume at all costs~? ....Is a Nama-chan costume alright? |2Oct2= A sports festival is really bothersome so give me a break, ok? |2Nov1 = Autumn leaves are beautiful~ I wouldn't mind going to watch them if you're together with me~ |2Nov2 = The sofa at Takamichi's house is so soft and fluffy~ |2Dec1 = Issei will be Santa Claus, I'll be the reindeer and Takamichi will be~.... The tree? |2Dec2 = Thank you for this year~ I'll be relying on you for next year too! |2Jan1 = Happy New Year~ Hey, hey, give me New Year's mone~y ♪ |2Jan2 = I was staying comfortable in the kotatsu, but Issei dragged me outside... It's cold~ |Download = While you wait, how about taking a nap with me? |Story = It's fine to choose things you want to see. |Main1 = Choose a chapter that you like! |Main2 = Doesn't this look kinda interesting? |Love1 = Love~ I also want to try tasting love. |Love2 = Let's read the story together, okay? |Shop = There's a shop! |Purchase = Won't you also buy my share? |Friend = Do you want you see your friends information? |Other = For now you can come here if there's something bothering you. |Start1 = What a pain~ |Skill1A = One more time. |Skill1B = See, you can do it if you try! |Skill1C = I'm doing pretty well too. |Clear1 = Great work~ Now, should I go back to the dressing room then sleep~? |Affection1 = I'm happy that you can get the bonuses~ |Start2 = Let's finish this quickly~ |Skill2A = I'll leave the rest to you. |Skill2B = Yes, yes, do your best~ |Skill2C = Can I take a quick break? |Clear2 = I think I tried too hard~ |Affection2 = It's thanks to you! |Start3 = I won't mind if you do a mistake~ |Skill3A = Let's relax some more~ |Skill3B = Activate~ |Skill3C = This is a piece of cake, huh. |Clear3 = Encore!? Give me a break~ |Affection3 = That's awesome! I respect you for that~ |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} References Category:Lancelot Category:Futami Akabane Category:Second Generation